Gargantia
Gargantia was a former nation(225BFG-0AFG) and current city residing in the Greater Herrich Empire. Gargantia is important for its long history and as the basis for the modern date system BFG/AFG (Before Fall of Gargantia/After Fall of Gargantia) Geography Gargantia resides on the southern Fire continent and borders the New Hulon Republic to the north. The Atomic collapse Gargantia was originally the name of an Acelandic A-class airship flagship. During the Atomic collapse (~2.000BFG), Gargantia was (along with other Acelandic Airships) deployed to shelter Acelandic civilians. There, Gargantia drifted until settling somewhere in Western Northern Continent. 2nd Great Lizzarian-Human war Sometime between 700 and 550 BFG Gargantia was rebuilt by the Empire of Man. In 525BFG Gargantia accidentally flew into Lizzarian held lands in the Southern Fire Continent and was quickly attacked and its workers killed. The Lizzarian pact took control of the vessel. This act was the spark for the 2nd Great Lizzarian-Human War. Gargantian-Motuesse War After the destruction of the Lizzarian Pact in 225BFG Gargantia became an independent state and acted as a large flying city for its growing population. After N.O.N was formed the majority of Lizzarians fled Gargantia leaving a majority Human population. In 1BFG Gargantia after a disagreement over Motu's Sea Tax, invaded Motu in order to force agreement. While initially successful with the complete capture of Motu's capitol, Motuesse forces quickly pushed back the Gargantia invaders and killed the majority of its military. Fall of Gargantia After their defeat by Motu, Gargantia entered a phase of riots until a communist government dubbed the Peoples Republic of Gargantia (P.R.G) was installed. The government only lasted a short while as the Hulon Republic shot down and annexed the flying city. This marked the end of Gargantian independence until 94AFG when the Central Empire collapsed and Gargantia declared independence until the 2nd Herrich Empire invaded and occupied the city in 107AFG. Modern Day Gargantia acts as a historic and cultural hub for the Greater Herrich Empire. It is the 2nd largest city in the Fire Continent rivaled by Hulon City. Its southern location makes it ideal for trade with nations otherwise unable to access the Herrich mainland. The WWI memorial located south of the city is a popular tourist attraction and the only place on Dictoria agreed to be protected by every major nation and thus is considered international land despite being within Herrich borders. Architecture The city of Gargantia is based around the crash site of the former P.R.G. Unlike other major cities within the Greater Herrich Empire, Gargantia lacks Imperial skyscrapers and instead features winding roads with buildings that curve with the hills. In the center of town the style drastically changes as the original airship can still be seen. The greens and browns turn to steel and grey and metal struts stick out. The center of town is still powered by Gargantia's centuries old generator the gives the center an impressive light and utility system. Wars Atomic Collapse (~2.000BFG) When Rien began its campaign of terror. The remaining nations of The world came together to stop it. But the fight was in vain as the War ended in nuclear holocaust. Gargantia was originally the name of an Acelandic A-class airship flagship. During the Atomic collapse (~2.000BFG), Gargantia was (along with other Acelandic Airships) deployed to shelter Acelandic civilians. There, Gargantia drifted until settling somewhere in Western Northern Continent. 2nd Great Human-Lizzarian War (525BFG-225BFG) After the 1st Great Human Lizzarian War, the tribes finally unified into the Lizzarian Pact and an uneasy peace was held. That was until a rebuilt Empire of Man Airship called “Gargantia” accidentally flew into Lizzarian territory, sparking another war. The war ended with Lizzarians being pushed further back into Lizzaria, where they would stay for centuries. Fall of Gargantia (1BFG-0AFG) When Motu issued a sea tax over the floating city of Gargantia, crippling their trade.The small nation invaded the seemingly weak Motu. Gargantian-Motuesse War (1BFG) While the invasion was successful at first, Motuesse resistance soon pushed back the attackers and massacred the remanding forces. P.R.G Revolution (0AFG) Further crippled from the lost invasion, Gargantia succumbed to years of revolution until the Hulon Republic, working with Motu. Shot down the flying city and killed the ruling party of Gargantia (Communist Republic of Gargantia). This event marked the birth of the modern calendar system with BFG (Before fall of Gargantia)& AFG (After fall of Gargantia). World War I (10AFG-17AFG) With the growing trend of political alliances brewing, the N.O.N pact sought to prod the newfound Northern Alliance for weakness by attacking its weakest member Errise via a short bombing campaign. What the N.O.N pact didn't expect was the full assault conducted in such a short time by the Northern Alliance members. Concluding in the Hulon Republic being eaten alive by a two pronged attack on either side of its territory. Gargantia was the focus of the Southern campiagn and resoulted in the longest and bloodiest battle of the war in the Southern Sands. The battle is still remembered today via the WWI memorial set where the battle took place. Herrich Conquest (95AFG-118AFG) When the republic was dismantled to form a new Empire, President Mueller sought to expand Hertrich's territory to show military might and gain resources. The Empire teamed up with Motu to invade many key locations across the fire continent. Most important of which, was the resurrection of Gargantia as an independent state. Seen as rightfully land of the Empire by birthright, Gargantia was top of imperial conquests president Muller had. As soon as he took office Herrich troops were sent to the southern sands once more to take Gargantia. And this time, They were successful.